


we'll go home (and start again)

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Series: Dizzy Up [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Companion Piece, Dramatic Running, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvid, Fluff, Goo Goo Dolls, James T Kirk POV, Lots of Dramatic Running, M/M, Nugget The Tribble is there in spirit, Polyamory, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: It may not have been what destiny intended, but it's theirs, and James T. Kirk has never been happier.





	we'll go home (and start again)

**Author's Note:**

> Non profit fun only.  
Done as a companion piece for final fic in the Dizzy Up Series, currently WIP.

_Come to me my sweetest friend_   
_Can you feel my heart again_   
_I'll take you back where you belong_   
_And this will be our favorite song_   
_Come to me with secrets bare_   
_I'll love you more so don't be scared_   
_When we're old and near the end_   
_We'll go home and start again_   
_Start again_

_You're my **girl** and I'm your **groom**_

_**Come to Me, **_Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

[We Start Again - Uhura/Kirk/Scotty (A0S)](https://vimeo.com/363172662) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
